


the space between spaces

by notlucy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abstract, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Because I'm processing my feelings, Fix-It, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: We are all stardust. Some of us are better at it than others.





	the space between spaces

“ _I will love you_ for ever _, whatever happens. Till I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead I'll drift about_ for ever _, all my atoms, till I find you again…” -_ Lya Belacqua, The Amber Spyglass

 

* * *

 

There he-

Nothing. There in the dark in the deep dark in the space between spaces.

We are-

Unmade and made our atoms and our, our, our _our_.

On the other side of the veil. Not a veil.

Promise of the shadow of the valley.

No shadows left.

Pieces. Glimpses into something beyond. Something golden. Warmth.

Cold there. Always been cold. Entire lifetimes of ice and to touch, to touch would be.

You are-

To touch, to touch, with nothing but the wind and the sense that once there had been a thing to be.

One. Been one then been two.

There had been another and that had been enough to be.

You _are_ -

Simpler to drift, to go. To be what once was no longer.

 _We are the Dead_.

But we are _not_. We are alone and we are lonely because, because, because…

A spark and the wind shifts as if we are meant to become a memory.

We go.

A vast cosmos and infinite time.

It is what it is, to be unmade. To drift for eons yet never feel at home.

Home is the light left behind.

Home is-

There.

Home is the best part of him

And he _is_.

“...Steve?”

He is repeating himself.

 

* * *

 

 _“And when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't just be able to take one, they'll have to take two, one of you and one of me, we'll be joined so tight…” -_ Lyra Belacqua, The Amber Spyglass

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after tossing and turning all night. It's not quite a fix-it, given that I have no idea how this is all going to be resolved, but it was cathartic in some small way. Find me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).


End file.
